


February

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Over A Year, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Sonny and Rafael spend Valentine's Day together after disclosing their relationship to Olivia and the DA.(Bad summary but it's a good story)





	February

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank one of my best friends for proof reading this part and the January part. I also want to thank him for giving me honest commentary and not just what he might think I want to hear. And I want to thank him for putting up with my craziness as well as my sometimes crazier writing. 
> 
> So, thank you for all you do and all you put up with from me. I honestly don’t think this story, or any of the stories I have posted, would have been written or posted without you.

Amanda watched as Sonny paced another circle around his desk. He hadn’t been about to sit still for more than ten minutes for over two weeks. For the most part Amanda found it amusing but now that she needed to catch up on paper work she found it distracting. She let him do two more laps around the desk before she broke. "Jesus, Sonny, what is it?" She finally asked after trying to do the same arrest report for half an hour.

Sonny had been next to his chair when he froze at Amanda’s voice. He let out a sigh and sank down onto his chair. "Sorry," he said with a sheepish smile in Amanda's general direct. Sonny was going out of his mind. Valentines Day was less than a week away and he had no idea what to get Rafael. "You know how I’ve been seeing this guy for a while?"

Amanda nodded while she watched as a light blush dusted Sonny's neck. It had happened every time he or someone else mentioned this mystery boyfriend. "Yeah, I still need to meet him. If Jesse is gonna have another godfather, I need to meet him at some point," she lightly teased him. She had known less than a week after he and the boyfriend got together but she didn’t know who. In all honesty she had been a little surprised, she had thought that he was head over heals for Barba but he apparently moved on.

"Yeah, sorry about that but I just don’t want to jinx it or something."

"You and this guy have been together for almost a year. Isn’t sometime next month your anniversary?"

"Yeah, but still." Sonny almost sounded like a child trying to avoid telling their parent something they did wrong.

"Okay. So why haven’t you been able to sit still for more than two minutes?"

"I’ve been able to sit still for longer than two minutes, thank you very much." Amanda rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything else. "So, Valentines Day is on Thursday and I don’t have anything for him. I mean, I don’t think he’ll be upset if I don’t get him something but I just want to show him that I care about him, ya know?"

"I’m sure he’ll like what you get him, Sonny," Amanda tried. She hadn’t really been involved in Valentines Day other than going to bars with other single people and seeing who she would be willing to spend the night with but now she had Jesse.

"No, Amanda. I love him but we haven’t said that and he’s not really the really romantic type. I just, I don’t know. It’s our first Valentines Day together." Sonny’s voice started a little sharp but quickly went to apologetic.

After tossing around a few more terrible ideas, they went back to paper work. Other ideas kept bouncing around in Sonny's head but none that he could actually do. The day went by mostly uneventful. Olivia sent them home a little early so Sonny took the long way back to his apartment. He and Rafael didn’t have plans for that night but he wanted to see his boyfriend so he was dragging his feet to get back to his empty apartment. Sonny stopped at a few shops and found a pair of cuff links that he thought Rafael might like but couldn’t afford them so kept walking.

He eventually made it back to his apartment and collapsed onto the couch. It was still relatively early and that’s when it hit him. He could make Rafael a homemade dinner on Thursday. He picked up his phone and quickly found Rafael’s contact.

"Barba," was the response Sonny got when Rafael answered his phone.

"Hey, Rafi, are you still at your office?"

Rafael frowned down at the stacks of papers he had been working through over the course of the day. "Yeah, I’ll probably be here for another two or three hours. Is everything okay?"

"Of course. Yeah, I was thinking, I could meet you over at your place with a nice meal ready. So if I pick up the stuff now, you should be able to make it back to your apartment before it gets cold.”

“That sounds good but only if you’re sure, Sonny. We could just get take out if you don’t feel like cooking tonight,” Rafael said.

“No, I’m sure. I’ll meet you at your place.”

They said their goodbyes and Sonny smiled to himself. He would just buy enough for tonight and Valentines Day and say he just over estimated how much it would be. Sonny easily had more than enough time to do everything he planned and have a little extra.

When Rafael entered his apartment he was greeted with the smell of Sonny’s cooking and smiled to himself. He gently set his brief case down by the door and went to the kitchen to see his boyfriend plating the food. “Hello, mi sol,” Rafael said as he slid his arms around Sonny’s middle and kissing the junction between his shoulder and neck. Sonny hummed in response. He turned his head so Rafael could give him a kiss before returning to the food.

They had a pleasant conversation while they ate. Sonny got up to clean when Rafael insisted that he do it. “Stay the night?” Rafael asked as he wrapped his arms around Sonny’s middle. He was a weak man and he could refuse Rafael was looking at him like that.

“Of course, I just need to shower.”

That walked to the bedroom together but Sonny showered alone since Rafael tended to shower in the morning. When he opened the door to the bedroom he found Rafael reading a book before looking up at him. Sonny crawled into bed and Rafael turned off the lamp, a few moments later Sonny felt Rafael’s arms around him. Sonny heard his lover’s breathing even out and right before sleep took him, he knew that he was head over heals with the man behind him.

They were woken up at an ungodly hour when a phone went off. They both blindly reached for their own phone and Sonny discovered it was Amanda calling him. “Hey,” he muttered still half asleep.

“Sonny, who is it?”

“Amanda. It might be a case. I don’t want to say it better be a case but it better be important,” Sonny said with the phone pointed away from him

“Is that the boyfriend? Sonny, how scandalous. Spending the night with him when you have work tomorrow,” Amanda said in a sing-song voice.

“Was there a point in you waking me up at, what time is it, four in the morning?”

Rafael just groaned at how early it truly was and started muttering curses in Spanish. “If she doesn’t get to the point soon, I’m going to prosecute her for something,” Rafael muttered.

“The hospital called, my ma had an accident and broke a hip. I need to go see her but Jesse isn’t big enough to travel that far and the sitter doesn’t do overnight stuff. Can you take care of her and Franny for a few days.”

Sonny sighed and wanted to bang his head on something but couldn’t. “Yeah. Can I come over a little later and then you can leave to see your mom?”

“Yeah, of course, just head over before you go to the precinct,” she said.

“Does Liv know you’re gonna be gone?”

“Yes, she gets it. Thanks again, I’ll see you in a soon,” Amanda said.

Before either one could end the call, Rafael rolled over and kissed Sonny on the cheek before muttering, “I’m getting up to make coffee. Do you want anything or are you going back to sleep?”

Sonny was about to reaping that he was in fact going back to sleep before he heard Amanda’s voice in his ear. “Is that Barba?” Sonny ended the call immediately and then dropped the phone as if it was going to burn him.

“Shit,” he muttered and rubbed his eyes. Rafael raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “Amanda just heard you, I think.”

“It’s okay. We’ll handle it together. It might be time to disclose to Liv and the DA,” Rafael said and then gave Sonny a quick kiss on the lips before standing up and going to the kitchen. Sonny wasn’t worried about what the squad would say, it was just that what he had with Rafael was just theirs. It was theirs and he didn’t want to share that because what if they broke up for some reason? He didn’t think he could handle the looks from Amanda or Olivia. They would both want to help him but not want to push so they would most likely just stare at him as if he were a hurt puppy. He was so far in his head that he actually jumped when he felt a warm hand on his side.

He leaned into the touch and sighed. Rafael rolled him over and straddled his torso. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“What if we disclose and then something happened and you don’t want to be with me or something?” Rafael raises and eyebrow but waited for Sonny to explain a little more. “Like Amanda would want to punch you and the Lieu would just look at me like I’m a little kid.”

“Sonny, mi amor, what would happen that could possibly drive me away? We’ve talked about the important things and everything else is just details that we will get through.”

He had a point. They had talked about marriage, children, and whatnot. Rafael had been hesitant on children and marriage at first but when he thought about that with Sonny he had admit that it sounded nice. They were both out to their families and Sonny suddenly felt foolish. Telling the squad wouldn’t change what they had, not really. “I don’t know. I’m being silly I guess.”

“You know that whenever you feel any kind of doubt or any emotion that you want to share or just talk about, I will always be here for you. You mean the world to me,” he said and leaned down to kiss Sonny.

“Hey, Rafi,” Sonny said, a little breathless after they parted. “I think we should disclose.”

That was how Sonny found himself standing in Rafael’s office with his Lieutenant and the DA after meeting with Amanda to go over a schedule for Jesse and Franny (which he didn’t need, thank you very much Amanda especially since she would probably be be back after one night away). Sonny refused to look down while Olivia and the DA looked at him and Rafael. “What is this about, Rafael?”

“Detective Carisi and I have information that we would both like to be handled discreetly but you both should know. A few months ago, Detective Carisi and myself entered into a relationship. We understand that he may not be the lead detective on any case that I prosecute but other than that our work dynamic won’t change,” Rafael said. He always took the lead and Sonny was extremely thankful for that at the moment.

The DA nodded, muttered something about more paperwork, and left. After he left Olivia turned to her long time friend with a raised eyebrow. “Now that we can cut the formalities, how long is a few months?”

“Eleven months,” Sonny said. He felt like he needed to say something and it was a simple question.

“You two should have disclosed earlier. If the defense had caught wind of this it could have ruined a case,” she said pointedly looking at Rafael. When she turned to her detective her expression softened quite noticeably. “But now that that has been said, I am very happy for the both of you. I wish I could give you two a moment to yourselves but we have paperwork and with Rollins gone we really need to be back at the station.”

Sonny felt lighter than he had known possible. Liv had said that she wouldn’t mention it to the squad but she repeated that she was happy for the couple. The rest of the day was easy, paperwork and phone calls to tie up a few loose ends of some cases. He went to Amanda’s when he was done after stopping by his apartment to get clothes for the next day. He realized that he had been spending more nights than not at Rafael’s and he smiled to himself. �

The next few days went on autopilot. Amanda got back early that morning but didn’t wake up Sonny. She didn’t comment about hearing Barba’s voice on his side of the phone call at four in the morning but she wanted to. The next thing Sonny knew it was Valentine’s Day and he was still in the precinct. “So, what are your plans for tonight? Meeting up with your boyfriend?”

“Stop dancing around what you want to ask and just ask it please. I plan on being out of here within the next ten minutes,” Sonny said as he continued to work on his last report of the night. He also has the next day off which he would call a small miracle.

“Are you sleeping with Barba? The other night it sounded like his voice. I thought you and your boyfriend were happy,” Amanda said softly so no one would over hear.

That got his attention. He had been hoping that she just kind of forgot or something. “It was Barba and me and my boyfriend are happy. Although he wasn’t too happy when you woke us up at four in the morning.”

“You and…for over a year? You didn’t tell me you ass.” Amanda’s head was spinning, Sonny and Barba for almost a year? She couldn’t believe that the two had successfully hiding it for that long.

“Look, we only disclosed earlier this week.” Amanda was silent for too long so Sonny slowly finished his report. “I’m going to go, I need to make dinner. We can talk about this more later, okay?” Amanda nodded and Sonny let out a small sigh of relief. Before leaving he said, “tell Jesse I said hello.”

Sonny used the spare key to Rafael’s apartment to let himself in while he started dinner. He had also remembered to pick up a bottle of Rafael’s favorite wine on his way there. He also managed to find a candle in one of Rafael’s drawers. By the time Rafael got to his own apartment, Sonny had finished dinner and had everything set up. He, not for the first time, wondered how he had gotten so lucky.

Dinner was nice and Rafael couldn’t help but tease Sonny throughout the entire time. One of his hands was almost always on Sonny’s thigh, slowly working itself up and then back down. Right as they finished, right before Sonny lost his goddamn mind, Rafael’s hand worked all the way up Sonny’s thigh and cupped his groin and Sonny couldn’t help but buck up into the touch.

“Rafael,” Sonny basically whimpered, “the dishes.”

“The dished can wait, mi sol, you are so hard. Don’t you want to move to the bedroom?”

“God, yes.”

So Rafael stood up and pulled Sonny up with him. Rafael pulled Sonny down to his level and kissed him. While they continued to kiss, Rafael led them to his bedroom while working their clothes off. Somehow, Sonny would never completely understand how, Rafael got both of their shirts off and their pants unbuttoned. Rafael finally broke the kiss and dropped to his knees with a grace that Sonny would never have. Rafael slowly worked Sonny’s boxers and pants down before giving a tentative lick to the head of Sonny’s cock.

Sonny had never been with a partner who knew him as well as Rafael did. He knew how to drive Sonny crazy without actually bringing him over the edge. He would go down until Sonny’s cock was in his throat and then pull back until only the head was in Rafael’s mouth. Sonny tugged at Rafael’s hair as a warning that he was about to lose it. Just before he did though, Rafael gave one final suck before pulling off. “Can you get on the bed for me?”

“What position?”

Rafael gave a small smile before answering. “Any position you want. Tonight is all about you, mi amor.”

Sonny crowned onto the bed and laid on his back while watching Rafael get out of his pants. Rafael got the lube and quickly but throughly prepared Sonny for him. He loved the sounds Sonny made and he loved that he was the only one who got to hear him. While preparing Sonny, Rafael sucked hickies to Sonny’s chest. Once Rafael was sure that Sonny was ready he put more lube on his own cock before slowly sliding into Sonny.

“Jesus, fuck, Rafi you feel so good. I love it, I love you,” Sonny mindlessly babbled as the pleasure increased.

At Sonny’s love confession, Rafael stopped all of his movement and he was pretty sure that he forgot to breath for a moment. Sonny loudly whined as Rafael became completely motionless and tried to push himself down on Rafael’s cock but a hand on his hip effectively stopped him attempt. “Sonny, you just said you love me,” Rafael whispered and leaned down to nuzzle his face into the crook of Sonny’s neck. Rafael’s works are what broke through the instant haze of pleasure and turned his brain back on momentarily.

“I did and I do, love you I mean. You don’t have to say it back and I didn’t plan on telling you like this but its true,” Sonny forced himself to say.

“Sonny,” Rafael started as he pushed himself up to look into Sonny’s eyes, “I love you too.” Rafael finished pushing in and Sonny threw his head back as his eyes rolled back in his head.

Rafael set a slow steady pace while hitting Sonny’s prostate with almost every drag of his dick. He watched in awe as Sonny slowly fell apart under him. He could feel Sonny tense and his legs tighten around his hips. Rafael reached between them and started to stroke Sonny a little faster than he was pushing into him and soon Sonny had his eyes tightly, closed and he moaned. Sonny was the first to come but Rafael wasn’t far behind. It only took a few more thrusts before he was pushing into Sonny and coming.

After they both started to come down from their highs Rafael pulled out and got a wet washcloth to clean himself and Sonny up before taking a shower together in the morning. When he was done he tossed the washcloth in the general direction of the bathroom and laid back down as Sonny cuddled up to him. Rafael started to run a hand through Sonny’s already messy hair. Rafael ended up drifting off to sleep with the solid weight of Sonny's head on his chest. Sonny listened as his lovers breathing evened out and with his ear resting over Rafael’s chest he couldn’t help but be soothed by the soft, steady beating.

As he looked back over the events that had taken place in the last month he realized that his life had started to turning to something that would probably be in some romcom but he was okay with that because all of those had a happy ending. He was happy with Rafael and now he would have the support of friends. He continued to listen to Rafael’s breathing and steady heart beat until he finally fell asleep too.


End file.
